skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
13 - The Three Little Pigs
qx0P-lbuH4k Write the text of your article here! Synopsis Skippy tells the story of three little pigs who were messing with a wolf who gets ticked off with them and he tells them to leave, but the pigs ignore him and they call him a big sissy wolf and laugh at him. The wolf plans to get the pigs and eat them for his dinner, but one of the pigs says he won't if they build a house first. So the pigs get together and have a "piggy meeting", where one of them decides they're gonna have to build some houses to keep the wolf out. The first pig wants to build one out of straw, the second pig wants to build one out of hay, and the third pig wants to build one out of bricks. So they all agree and the first pig makes his house out of hay, but since hammers and nails don't work with hay, he used spit instead and he gets his house done. The second pig makes his house out of sticks, but since sticks don't stick together too well with glue, he puts it together with mayonnaise instead and he manages to get his house done. The third pig ("with a big old brain in his head") builds his house out of bricks and he makes them extremely tight. So the wolf skips along and he notices the hay house with the pig instead and he tells him to let him in so he can eat him, but the pig says in a sing-song voice, "Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin!". The wolf says that last time someone said that was him, he ripped their face off, but the pig says he'll say it again and once again sings, "Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin!". Then the wolf took off and he came back with a big fan and blew the house away with it, making the pig run away in fear and go into his brother's house. The wolf laughs, says, "Stupid pig!", and he simply follows him over to the second pig's house. The wolf tells the pigs to let him in because he's hungry and to not make him sing the "stupid" rhyme again and just let him in. However, the pigs harmonize and sing, "Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin!". The wolf tells them he'll be right back and he comes rolling back up on a bulldozer and he takes the whole house out. Skippy says the pigs are shaking in the boots, but then he asks if pigs wear boots; so he instead says the pigs are shaking, but then he asks if there are enough blankets. Instead, Skippy says the pigs are scared, so they run into their brother's brick house and he tells him to come in and he calls them stupids since he told them "it was gonna work". The wolf then comes up to the brick house and he says he'll try and "be black". He knocks on the door and asks if the pigs will let him in because he'll hang out with them for a little bit and that they could play games, watch over, and simply hang out. However, the pigs all sing together, "Not by the hair on my chinny chin... CHIIIIIIIIIN!!!". Skippy says the wolf doesn't like singing, he doesn't like pigs, and he doesn't like singing pigs. So the wolf tells the pigs he'll be right back and that he's gonna go visit the Acme Company. The wolf comes back from the Acme Company and he's got himself 75 sticks of dynamite, which he lights around the house, lights the fuse, and the house explodes into smithereens, including the pigs. The wolf is now pretty upset since he blew up the pigs and he now has nothing to eat, so he decides to go home. When he turns around, Little Red Riding Hood's woodsman suddenly comes busting down the forest with a big gun and a machete, chops the wolf up and shoots him in the face. Skippy says this is the end of the story and then he shouts, "STUPID!". Gallery Skippy_Shorts_The_Three_Little_Pigs.png Category:Episodes